The Quirk Theorum
by InkyThinky
Summary: The writings of Okabe-under the alias of Houoin Kyoma- as he finds himself within a strange, new world brimming with quirks. Could this be the work of the Organization?


The Quirk Theorum

Part 1: A Strange New World

**Day 1:**

**09:15**

It's me.  
Project Micro-dash (real name TBA) seems to have worked in at least a preliminary sense. I am surely in a new area from before the device was activated, although whether it is a genuine result of the invention or whether the Organization has somehow found a way to alter my very senses remains unclear. Implement Operation Optic9000 just to be safe. I seem to have found my self in a new setting I am not quite familiar with. The writings upon the street signs are clearly Japanese, yet I find myself at a loss for explaining the appearance of the residents. It appears the life here is not hostile but has somehow mutated, likely the work of SERN. A man flies unassisted above my head. I am not sure what kind of technology he is using, but it seems as though his arms have somehow formed into wings, almost like those of a bird. There are many people of a similar mutated nature, although some to have remained unaffected by this condition. I had better investigate a bit further. Until I return, stay safe and trust no one.

**11:00**

I have been following a young man with curious features in hopes of gaining more intel regarding this city and the strange beings within. The man has a red cloth covering his mouth and many arms branching off of his body. I have come to learn that these mutations are referred to by the locals as "quirks". It would appear that it is socially normal to have some sort of quirk, although for some it manifests in less obvious ways. To ensure maximum stealth while I observe this world I had better feign some sort of quirk of my own. Nothing a world-class scientist cannot handle! The individual I was following has slipped into a nearby shop, which may provide further opportunity to obtain a faux quirk. Wish me luck.

**13:00**

This is Houoin Kyoma. Things have taken a surprising turn. Activate failsafe Apollo 666 immediately. I followed the young man into the shop, which turned out to be a quaint neighborhood grocer called "Slipstream". The perfect place to develop my ruse. I was in the process of taping potatoes across my face and arms under the guise of having the "Spud Limbs" quirk when a cacophony of explosions echoed outside the market. I had assumed it was the Organization at work, but as I looked out the window I saw something much more insidious. A young angry boy had been grappled by a giant green slime. Whether the slime was sentient itself or whether it was just a citizen with a strange quirk proved to be too difficult to discern. It wasn't long before a crowd formed around the boy, watching the life slowly leave his terrifying eyes. I, of course, was not able to act as I must remain a neutral observer if I am to report back accurately to Future Gadget Labs about the setting Micro-dash had put me into. The people in the crowd seemed either entertained by the fiasco or whispered about someone with the "correct work" being needed. Even so-called "Pro Heroes" seemed confounded by the issue here.

It didn't take long before the "right quirk" had been found, however. A young boy with black and green hair lept forward from the crowd and ran at a full sprint toward the sludge and the boy. His quirk appeared to be propelling water from his eyes at impressive speeds as he cries, although I failed at the time to seex how this course of action would prove effective. However- perhaps through the very forces of Steins;Gate- it seemed like this young fellow with the "tear quirk" inspired a large man with black pits for eyes through his sheer patheticness. He lept from the crowd and with a single punch of his fist destroyed the sludge creature. It seemed as though his mere punch not only bested his foe, but changed the very weather itself. I suspect the Oxypotaritain-Levi Theory of Hydroplanary Generation is at play. Nevertheless, the angry one has been saved and the young hero who attempted to step in is making full use of his quirk. A truly moving display!

I will have to keep my eyes on these two, they may prove interesting studies in Project Alphawave Transfigure 90.

Until next time, this is Houoin Kyoma.

El Psy Kongroo


End file.
